Murder on the Hogwart's Express
by Mr.NiceGuy73
Summary: It is the time of Christmas. Most of the students are returing back from their lovely homes, boarding the Hogwarts express. But what happens inside is a mystery. (Kind of a crossover from The murder on the orient express) Rated T for use of inappropriate language and crude terms. Little romance between characters and just plain banter. Enjoy


e

Harry could finally see it, the pillar that would lead him to the place of his dreams. Waiting for no witnesses, Harry walked through the pillar like no big thing, but this time what he saw was different. The 9 ¾ platform was blessed with the Christmas Spirit.

Christmas lights and magical lights blazed the platform. Tall, thick trees with lush, green leaves moved gently with the wind coming from nowhere. Magic with erupts of laughter and cheer filled the room. Harry loved the site of something so beautiful. He could almost feel home.

His eyes popped up when he saw the Weasleys, their hands flapping like wings towards Harry. Harry flashed his teeth at them as he ran at full pace to be embraced in a full-fledged hug by Ron.

Ron looked the usual, with his hair flat lying on his head, his silver lined eyes filled with mischief. He was wearing a Chudley Cannons T-shirt, with deep blue jeans which perfectly complimented his eyes. His shoes were worn out, but otherwise he looked sharp. It was like ginger on cake. **(Terrible pun, I know, meant it as icing on cake type, I'll leave it)**

"How the Dursleys treating you?" asked Ron, seeing the abuse marks on my face. With a grin, he just replied "As usual" There was whole story behind the Dudleys but Harry didn't want to bring it up.

Ginny, with her face going maroon, stood by the side of her brothers as they teased her playfully.

Harry was secretly in love with Ron's sister. He had only informed Hermione yet, sensing that Ginny would be in danger if the word got out. With the tension of Voldermort growing ever more intense, it would be best for everyone for it to stay in the dark.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Malfoy, the only person he truly hated.

He was dressed in a proper pin-striped suit, a white oxford shirt with some leather boots. It was as if instead of blood, money flowed around his veins. His hands were empty except a long broom. A curved barbell like strand of wood, with luxurious fibers at the end of it. A large letter "M" was branded on to the piece of wood, marking it as Malfoy's property. His parents carrying most of the luggage were probably thinking of how Draco is going to carry their legacy in the future.

Drool coming out of his mouth, Ron buzzed at seeing the new Firebolt X on Malfoy's luggage. After seeing Ron, Malfoy uttered "Way out of your league. And where is your Mudblood Girlfriend?"

Blood rushed to Ron's face. His hands and legs twitched and in rage Ron jumped at Malfoy only to be caged in the arms on his friends.

"Piss off, Malfoy" said Harry with a look of disgust on his face. Malfoy sneered like a snake as he left to join Crabbe and Goyle. The only two people in Hogwarts who were completely brainwashed by Malfoy.

Harry still trying to control Ron said "Leave him Ron, he is just jealous of you, and speaking of Hermoine look who's here."

Ron's face broke into the widest smile.

She was in a golden top glittered with glowing beads which laced around her body perfectly. Black jeans with fur boots completed her look and sent Ron into daze. Her luxurious shiny hair was pulled back into a bun, and her face twisted into a smile which would knock any guy out.

Hermoine came towards him. Lightly he pulled her in for a quick kiss and said "I really missed you" Hermoine clearly feeling the same way whispered "Me too".

It was after a long time that they all were meeting. "Did you get my letters" asked Hermione "I had been sending dozens of letters to you, trying to let you know that I was going to visit a place near Pivot Drive. I was very excited, but what happended?" "The usual" Harry replied. "Me locked in my cupboard, my wand and Firebolt take away from me. Me isolated with only Hedwig. I couldn't wait for the da…..

All conversations and thoughts were interrupted as the loud horn blared out a noise, indicating that the Hogwart's Express was here. Arthur, Ron's father who was clearly bewildered with the beauty of the train among everybody else on the platform, shook Harry's hand. Molly sloped a wet kiss on Harry's cheek and Percy wished all of them luck.

The Weasley's hugged their children as they climbed board the express. Molly shouted "Stay out of trouble this year Harry." "Hermione please keep these boys in line" She laughed and replied "Will try my best Molly". But little did anyone know that what joy and fun they had in Christmas was going to be tarnished on this train.


End file.
